Alexander's Adventures!
by Henry the dragon
Summary: Welcome to MGQ after Chapter 3! Say hello to Alexander, an aspiring... dater of monster women! His mission is to find a wife, and hopefully she'll be of the monstrous variety. This book also features an Alt! Luka where he and Alice don't get married, and instead Luka goes elsewhere to find the "love" of his life! Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander excitedly made his way home. He had purchased an unbelievable item! Alexander had saved up enough from the jobs he worked around town, to actually manage to buy a copy of Luka's Survival Guide!

Luka, in the time since he stopped being an adventurer had taken to writing. In that time, he published his own account of the events which led to the demise of Ilias, and he had published this newest book of his, an extensive report detailing the multitude of species which populated the world, complete with images that he had asked be created to truly give men and women who'd contemplated being an adventurer (and those men and women who had monster fetishes, and thus were considering entering into an inter-species relationship) something to consider. Alexander dreamed of having the guts to approach a monster-girl. And he knew he wasn't the only one who had such a desire. In contemporary society it was becoming less and less taboo, to have such desires. Human-Monster relationships weren't quite as looked down upon by humanity ever since the fall of Ilias.

When Alexander had reached home he was sweating, partially from the effort it took for him to get to his house in Iliasburg, but also because he was nervous. The first thing he did was place the book on the granite table he had in his kitchen. "Calm down." He quietly told himself, eager too read, but still having to prioritize. The first thing he set about doing was cooking, slowly preparing a delicious dinner. He had planned on having baked chicken breasts and spiced rice. He was an excellent cook, not unlike Luka, something that amused young Alexander to no end.

It took just about 45 minutes but finally Alexander was free to open the book, and read the introduction. He gently flipped it open, and skipped over the Table of Contents, preferring instead to be surprised. He was able to see something that excited him in the split second it took for him to flip the page, written in elegant script "Spider-Women." He noted occurred closer to the bottom of the page, meaning it'd be towards the end of the book. He noted, eagerly, that there must have been dozens of entries.

 _Hello Dear Reader! Luka Here, and this is me officially welcoming you too the "Survival Guide"! In this book you'll find everything from semi-graphic (although mostly comical) depictions of men fucking, making love too, or getting raped by monster women, to in-depth articles covering a range of monstrous and beautiful women, to even a list of the regions of the world where monsters are common. This edition also discusses angels, the "new" species which has fled from Heaven and descended to our world, after Ilias was defeated._

 _It is no secret that I admire monstrous women. But loving, and being loved by monsters is a difficult task, and one which regularly kills many men and plenty of women each year. Alice may have begun her job as monster-lord in earnest, but it is still difficult to educate people (both monstrous people and human people) as to the risks of falling for a monster, and educating monsters as to how better not to kill their male lovers. Additionally there are still quite a few hate-groups running around which despise both monsters and angels, and eagerly jump at opportunities to murder either group whenever they can. The world is getting better, little by little, but overcoming hate is never an easy task._

 _This book is one of my life's works, a complete and moderately encyclopedic, work which details important information on surviving encounters with, and even getting dates with, monster girls._

 _This is the first time I'm admitting this publicly, but Ilias had a special power over me. She could actually bring me back to life! Whenever I'd lose to a monster girl, I'd die, become their slave (or sometimes their groom and believe me that difference is stunning), or be eaten. She'd bring me back to life. I take advantage of that. I began mentally "taking notes" if you will, so that I could write this book. I'm excited to reveal to you, all of my secrets! Let's dive right in, shall we?_

A/N: This story is more than a story. It alternates between the Survival Guide, and Alexander's life. Luka's chapters will be written in Italics. Whereas Alexander's will be written purely in normal script. I hope you're excited for this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel was a real beauty. Which had been part of the reason why Luka had personally unsealed her. From the moment he had landed eyes on her, nearly a year ago he had one of the many who'd come to admire her fantastic beauty and her sensual body. And now that Ariel was one of the many who quietly followed Luka, it was all too easy for the half-angel to admire her beauty.

Luka, was the new leader of the angels. He had transformed them into a warrior society, where the weak obey the strong, and he had proven he was the strongest. Not only had he systematically defeated each of them before during the war, but he also did it again, after the war, to solidify his hold on them and to make sure no one would disobey him. He tore them apart, defeating them so soundly that he knew they wouldn't rebel. Plus they needed someone to follow. Luka figured the world would be less chaotic if he took control of them as opposed to Alice.

Luka watched Ariel, his eyes gazing over each of her features, which was harder because now she wore normal clothes designed to blend into regular society, but still easy enough because she easily and naturally emitted an aura of lust. To those weaker than she was, she also invoked feelings of submission, making people want to obey her and worship her. It helped when Luka wanted to gain something without violence.

Luka had quietly changed since the end of the war. He had become cold, powerful, and dominant. He had also become an extremely skilled writer, something which made it easier for him to act as if he was merely living a normal life, without regularly working. As a writer he could travel across the world, without causing people to become suspicious. The fact that he was a hero also helped. He could pretend to be merely working as a peace-keeper and not someone who wants to be subversive. Luka was gathering a following. He was creating a mini-government, which was extraordinarily quiet. So far, extremely few monsters knew about them, aside from some of the queens Luka had defeated, the queen vampire being the most eager, and perhaps his most disloyal ally, but he didn't mind.

Luka was brewing a rebellion. He decided that Alice couldn't be trusted, and that something had to be done in order to maintain the peace. Perhaps a dictatorship was what was necessary to ensure that the world was no longer at war. Alice didn't have what it took to survive being hated. Luka had proven that when he defeated her. Now he was ready to do so again. But not until he knew his forces could easily replace hers. And even with all of the angels at his command, it wasn't enough. He needed more. So he was constantly making overtures to his once enemies, stating that they'd be able too rule over their former domains and more if they accepted him as the new king. The angels had quickly become his followers, as had Chrome, now he was waiting on more, and using Chrome to revive some special former enemies who had taken themselves out, or had gotten taken out. Luka was quietly calling on his allies from all over the human world too, so that they'd accept him as a potential "guardian" if he was successful. Luka had plans. And he was acting on them.


End file.
